blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
CTS V1E3: Foreshadowing Horizons/Transcript
[ Episode Details and Summary ] Reiga here, the "Azure Pridogy". I've been training months for this fight against the Brigadier known as Siegfried. I wasn't expecting to be able to do anything to him, but somehow...somehow I won. How the hell did I do that? Now the Marshal is telling me I can pave the path for a better future? *sighs* Why does it have to be me...? Wonder what that "Beast of Sin" is up to now, I've a feeling I'm going to get to be knowing him here pretty soon... "Blue Faith":Lies that cover our hearts and minds:Nothing but hell hidden in this paradise:Control we can't see, the invisible eye that guides our choices :Should we exist in such a world :Where has our purpose gone? :Why does fate make us suffer? :Life is nothing in a world of unending death and suffering waiting to end itself :War and damnation, lies and false truths our souls desire release :But what light can we see in one so dark :Holding all hatred and sorrow :What do you seek but destruction :Lost your ways, the truth is cruel and leads you to hold the thread of fate in this world :Do you still believe in what you fight for, the faith of the deep blue :Its what leads to the truth and guides your hand :tests your resolve to soar on wings stained in black sin :Can you break through and reach for that light hidden in darkness :We must show there's a way of living beyond their truth and their lies :There's power is in all our hands, we must be the change we all wish for :Restore what we've been robbed of by their corrupt sanctions :Powers of destruction that promises to free our world, but will it free our souls? :Soar now on darkness, prevail over fear :Only through hell and the ends of despair :Will we find blue faith and reclaim freedom :We can not rely on gods or fate :We write our own destiny with our choice :Everything never as it seems, our souls soar now on broken wings to promised destruction :To find our blue light in this hell, I believed in this path Episode 3: Forshadowing Horizons ---- December 21 2400AD. 5:41pm Torifune Sequence Academy, within the Battle Observatory Siegfried pants heavily his body feeling extremely heavy. He stared at Reiga with a mixture of surprise—his lost apparent. Blood began leaking directly on the ground. *Siegfried: (H-how the hell did he... do that?) *Lukain: We hope you've enjoyed the fine display of prowess of the NOS's militia. Please return to your homes now with the knowledge that these are the people who protect your nation. Lukain releases Reiga's hand and he pulls away after hearing his superior's words, now more concerned towards Siegfried's condition. *Reiga: Hey you okay? Asked Reiga as he bent down and offered an outstretched hand to him. Siegfried remained silent and slapped away Reiga's hand, his green eyes glaring at Reiga lividly. *Siegfried: I don't need your pity... or help. *Reiga: ...But you— Still concerned, Reiga started to say something, but silenced himself. He'd heard that the Brigadier was an anti social sort, but never knew to this degree. Curious he wondered why that was, but it probably wasn't something he'd ever come to know. After all the fight ended and now they'd have no reason to even see each other again, much to his dismay. With a short sigh, Reiga pulls his hand back and straightens stance. Before long, the balconies and seats emptied at the Marshal's dismissal, though he, Reiga and Siegfried remained. The Marshal turns his attention to Reiga's father. *Lukain: Colonel Sorairo, you may report back until called for the meeting. *Colonel Sorairo: Understood sir. He takes another moment to look at Reiga and smiles in pride, and his son seemed abashed. He liked seeing he could impress his father; however he didn't see reason to be happy for a win he himself didn't yet understand. With that his father turns and exits the room ascending the balconies and out the upper level's doorway. The colonel's heavy footsteps nothing more than echo now, Lukain looks at the two young men before him. *Lukain: I'm surprised at your power in such a short time Lieutenant Sorairo. And the Brigadier, were you off your game? Question directed at Siegfried, Lukain shot him a certain look of expectancy with his navy blue eyes. *Siegfried: No... my lost was my own fault... Siegfried said nothing but that as he forced himself up, picking up and sheathing his sword in a swift fluid motion, as he turned to face the Marshal. Reiga soon following suit, though notably less formal compared to Siegfried, still in a bit of shock. Luckily for him, Lukain didn't seem to mind it much. *Lukain: It isn't like you to lose...As for you Reiga I wasn't aware you had such potential for that power. Perform like that and the NOS will have little to no issues in this war. Reiga's eyes dart to the corner, he didn't care for the thought. *Reiga: I appreciate the praise, sir...though to be perfectly honest I wasn't-- *Lukain: Power like what you two have is what the NOS needs to continue functioning as this world's protector and defend it from destruction that people like Nex seek. A bit annoyed he didn't get to finish his thought, he looks back at Lukain and gives a slight nod. *Reiga: I know that sir... *Lukain: In that being said, and in mention of "Azure 0" you two will not be returning to Headquarters or your normal stations. *Siegfried: Sir, why are we not returning to base...? Siegfried questioned with a raised eyebrow but strong frown, his anger still apparent. Lukain's tone alone was enough to fill Reiga with unease. *Lukain: Normally you wouldn't need to concern yourselves with this matter, but it seems this is a different case. There has been increasing activity in Kagusutchi, but most importantly, Nex is there as well. *Reiga: Wasn't Nex...-- *Lukain: We received report he was caught but evidently he broke out and destroyed our airship in the process with several casualties. Its likely he planned the entire event, he's quite clever. *Siegfried: An airship huh? (He's that strong...?) *Reiga: (Am I just never going to get to finish my sentences...?) Sir, shouldn't this be something the Sequence Destroyers deal with? I mean they're the ones that usually go after him. *Lukain: Yes. But, there is apparently a slight...issue regarding the Sequence Destroyers being deployed right away. Instead we'll have several of our members go into Kagusutchi to deal with matters individually. Reiga seemed a bit disappointed to hear that. The Sequence Destroyers usually kept matters from escalating—in confidential manor. They were the core of the NOS's power wielding the Nex Exitium, powerful weapons that were the reason the Third War of Armagus was ultimately won. Without the Sequence Destroyers to quell matters meant this could drag out for quite awhile, let alone stopping Nex. *Siegfried: Well if its orders then I guess we have no choice. How many will be sent after Nex, sir? Siegfried shifted slightly. Hearing the words attempt to stop him sent a shiver down his spine. He knew many of the people sent would likely die trying to stop Nex, but he didn't care if they lived or died he was only concerned with his own fate. He didn't want to die just yet, but he was interested in testing his skills against Nex after today's loss. *Lukain: There are other concerns aside him, but everyone who will be deployed is advised to at least make attempt to stop him. *Reiga: I'm assuming that means we're deployed now... Reiga replies, hiding the disdain in his voice. *Lukain: Very shortly, you two will go to Kagusutchi yes. There is plenty going on to justify your deployment. *Reiga: I wasn't questioning that sir. All the same... Reiga had to choose his words with a superior, especially the Marshal. He could get away with most anything, as he was a highly valued member. However to speak out of line, or rather speak his mind about how he felt towards this, wouldn't exactly be beneficial. *Reiga: All the same I'll preform my best to the NOS's expectations. *Siegfried: I'll get the job done, you can count on that sir. *Lukain: Very good. Take an airship to Kagusutchi tomorrow. Everyone who is deployed there will receive their orders then. Dismissed. As Lukain gives those words he allows the two to leave the premise while making his own way out. After salute was given, Reiga wears an expression of reluctance as he turns away from the Marshal. Siegfried ponders over tomorrows mission in his head and After a good deal of thought shrugs and starts to leave the premise as well. Reiga looks over at him and watches him go. Saying "bye" wasn't really worth the time, not like he'd reply. *Reiga: (I really don't want to go there in the time of a war...I don't even want to fight at all, but its not like I'm getting much of a damn choice. I thought today was just supposed to be a test, turned out into a hell of a lot more.) With that thought in mind, he seeks a way out that'd keep him clear of all the people who'd watched the match. Right now he just wished to lay out and relax for a bit after all this. *Reiga: (I know what'll help...) Reiga gains a slight smile of comfort as he quickens pace to an exit from the building they were in his mind painting image of exactly where his mind wished to be. -- Kagusutchi, 5:58pm Lower levels, Area 3 A deep shade of orange paints itself over the low horizon as the sun creeps bellow the craggy mountains. Here one could barely catch a glimpse of its shine. A shadow cast on Nex's long and heavy black jacket, his eyes gleam as he turns his head over to sneak a peak at the last of the suns rays. He then continues to follow the old beastkin that decided to help him—despite Nex's original protests. There wasn't much conversation between the two, and before long smooth pavement beneath their soles changed to a grassy and rough soil, the peer left behind them to introduce a location brimming with pristine nature untouched by humanity. *Nex: Whoa...never knew places like this still existed. Last place I saw in shape like this was when I lived in my second home. Nex commented lifting his head to gaze upon the enormous stature of the bending and winding forest, Nex couldn't deny the feeling of serenity it gave off. Taking in a breath of the crisp air his tension eased and the sounds of rushing water could be heard, the ear could hone into the drips of water falling from the leaves. Nex nearly finds himself lost in it all until the beastkin's voice cuts in. *Beastkin: They're rare anymore these days but this is the place I hide away. On the outskirts the NOS doesn't pay much attention and we're just far enough away from the generators and conversion plants that life can flourish. Nex makes a slight scowl as his feet carry him forward. Ever since the Third War of Armagus ended the NOS had been utilizing more and more seithr for everything, not only for militia purposes—but they'd also been converting the seithr into consumable energy to be used for every day means. This energy was given by the Seithr generators, and were maintained by the NOS which could give the city its fill of the matter to power teleporters, weapons...Seithr was consumed for everything anymore. Where all the energy and seithr was being drawn from was confidential to say the least. Though for all the ingenuity humanity has come up with utilizing Seithr, it has almost completely robbed the world of its natural look since the time of their implementation in 2214AD and none could deny the world was becoming over run with Seithr particles. Despite the continued harmful effects on both humans and the environment, the NOS capitalized on its energy for the good of humanity's advance and for themselves. The two walk into a little cabin after following the lake to it. The pathway lined and paved with round stones to the sides as they entered the room; a modest place with a few pieces of furniture here and there, cedar and oak were common shades of brown in the house. The Beastkin's ragged tail sways slightly as he makes his way to the opposite side of an unfinished counter top. Nex doesn't follow and instead remains in place with a slight look of confusion crossing his face, he'd rarely been in other's houses. Well, not since his childhood anyway. *Beastkin: Make yourself at home now young man. I know its not the most lavish place but its home sweet home to me. *Nex: Huh...? No, I'm fine, I uh, appreciate the...um...you didn't have to... He looks around as he searches for the words to finish just one of his sentences. His fingers ran through strands of his hair, the young man clearly feeling a bit awkward. *Beastkin: Relax there kiddo, you're fine. Nex opens his mouth to say something, and then finally plants himself on a couch before sighing. His eye is instantly drawn to a frame on the wall with a rather old looking paper inside that seemed to be sealed at some point with Armagus. *Nex: Hey, that a letter? Why's it framed? *Beastkin: Ah that. That's somethin' my dad wrote to a friend of his named Morkuv who'd fought in the Third War of Armagus. Guess my dad had some encounter while he was on a mission and decided to write it down to show to his friend later...but... The beastkin's eyes close slightly when he comes to it and gazes through the glass. *Nex: (Morkuv? He was friends with the one who was a pivotal member of the rogue sectors...) Never got the chance I'm guessin'. *Beastkin: That's right. So I keep that letter as a memento of him. I have no idea what the letter itself is rambling about. *Nex: Memento huh... *Beastkin: Yes. Don't you have memories and items that you can remember through an item? Something you attach to? Nex doesn't say anything at first, his eyes close for a moment as he leans further into the couch with an almost sullen scowl. *Beastkin: Don't like looking back son? *Nex: ...to tell you the honest truth I don't know a damn thing about myself, but I guess I have memories because they're what keep me going. In short, no. I don't like looking back. *Beastkin: Ah...I apologize for bringing it up. Enough about that subject, my name is Rau. So young man, why're you here in Kagusutchi? *Nex: Huh? Well, for a lot of reasons, really. Mostly 'cause its one of the more controlled cities by Sequence. It wasn't exactly on the way...but I may as well take care of some crap while I'm here. *Rau: You certainly have a fight ahead of you. My great grandfather spoke of a man who fought the NOS's predecessor before their system was perfected. A system that supposedly gives us a mind controlled perfect world and robs us of any "real" choice. *Nex: ...you know about that? Nex seemed surprised as he heard the words, but Rau didn't seen to show sincerity or belief in his own statement following a small laugh. He grips a handle and pours a cup of tea from the steaming pot and presses the cup to his lips. *Rau: Its only a story...I can choose to believe it or I can choose to call it a lie. I'm pretty open minded though, but even I have a difficult time believing such a thing. Of course he also believed in a lot of other things, like "Safe areas" hidden through fantastical means, weapons that rivaled the powers of gods, but well all of it has been dis-proven by history and fact and of course, the government. *Nex: ... *Rau: Really they're all just hopes and stories though to make history interesting. Hopes that the wars would end but that has yet to come close to reality. Nex remains quiet and looks around the room for a few moments as he remains lax for once, his feet kicked up on the opposite side with his arms firmly behind his head to cradle it. *Nex: Yeah...well that's not gonna happen anytime soon. But...think being open minded passed down to you if you took a chance with someone like me. I could have killed you. *Rau: Well I figured if you hadn't diced me to bits and destroyed my soul yet, you probably weren't planning to at any point. I figured I could take chance and trust the big bad "Beast of Sin". *Nex: ...Heh, fair enough. Nex can't help but grin hearing the tone Rau took with his remark. *Rau: You know, I've never been one for the government and their words. Liberation Sector Zero included in that statement, their bickering with Sequence only causes more strife. I just wish the wars would end. Now with the nonsense of this draft it seems my grandfather's dream wont ever come true. *Nex: And you think what I'm doing has anything to do with that, why? Nex replied coldly—perhaps a little to cold, but the last thing he wanted was for people making the wrong interpretations of his goal. *Rau: I know you want to stop Sequence...perhaps you can end the war, perhaps you have a different goal in mind, but either way I chose to trust you. *Nex: Well even though you're completely delusional...I do appreciate you helping me, otherwise I would of made a mess back there. Speaking of goals, I'm looking for someone named Myri. Heard from an uh, acquaintance that she was here in the city. The wolf beastkin takes a sip from his tea and then gives his attention to Nex. *Rau: Myri Kukiyona...she's the young woman being looked after by that man in the NOS, she actually lives here in Kagusutchi. Really sweet girl, and can't for the life of me figure why the NOS guards her so heavily. *Nex: So she is here...all I know is I need to get to where she's at and-- *Rau: All you need it know is where she's at? Are you an admirer? I hear she's quite the sweet young girl. Nex lifts his head with wide eyes, he gains a puzzled look and becomes slightly annoyed with the statement. Mostly just to hide how awkward the atmosphere turned. *Nex: H-huh?! The hell did that come from...I mean, seriously—tch, its nothing like that. I don't even know her, I was asked to find her is all...god damn, its not like I'm a stalker. Those kind of people freak me out... Rau chuckles a bit after putting his cup down. *Rau: Just yanking your chain a bit kid. *Nex: ...Look, she shouldn't be anywhere near the NOS. I can't really explain it, its just something I feel need to make sure doesn't happen. Rau nods as though he understood the urgency behind Nex's words. *Rau: Hard to deny the gut sometimes. Their residence is in the upper levels, pass by there all the time. But you must be exhausted, you should at least try and get some rest before you head out. *Nex: ...No, I'm fine, just give me a minute and i'll head out... Nex stretched his body across the sofa and it wasn't more than a few moments before his exhaustion forces his eyes to close. His hand falls off the couch a bit and he drifts into slumber. Rau looks at him putting the cup down onto the table and a hand to his side of his temple. *Rau: ...So that's why you were gone Imyo. I think I understand now. -- Torifune, 6:25pm Sequence Academy, Outside the Battle Observatory *Myri: What a great match, thanks for taking me with you Yukari. *Yumiko: My pleasure Myri, it sure beat being cooped up at home didn't it? Yumiko remarked with a smile, she was an albino furred squirrel beastkin with her hands placed on her hips. Donned in a black and white uniform with an embellished cross along the back of the top with the NOS's emblem etched within the center, it was a standard uniform for those without high title. *Myri: Oh by a mile...Sorairo san did great, I never knew he was that strong. *Yumiko: Yeah...that was a little odd though. The Brigadier has had more combat practice then him by far... Myri had herself covered with a small blanket to keep warm, unlike her friend she didn't have fur. They walked out of the large hallway exiting sliding glass doors into the clearing looking quite a bit like a futuristic campus with the pathways streaming with decorative blue tinted tile, complete with a large and beautiful fountain at the center. Lavish archways with golde arsmagus seals loomed over the two as the walked, producing an echo of their voice. *Myri: Well he is a prodigy. And one of the highest ranking in his class for using the azure, most people can't do it. *Yumiko: True enough, hey, Myri...have you thought anymore about being initiated into the NOS? You seem to really like what we do, seeing the battles, and the trial classes you've taken with me... Myri stops her advance, turns and flashes a smile of delight. *Myri: Yep, and I was going to save it for later, but I decided I'm going to join. I'm going to tell Lazarith today when he comes home. Yumiko gave a slight hop of joy hearing her friend's response. *Yumiko: Yes! Now we can be partners, and take our studies together, it'll be great! *Myri: Yeah, yeah and apparently I can get a similar initiation as the Sequence Destroyers, make the vow, see the "heart" I get to do it all. I'm so excited! *Yumiko: Wow, that's an honor Myri, I'm happy for you. But with whose looking after you its not a surprise they'd give you special treatment. *Myri: Huh? Doesn't everyone get to do it? Yumiko shakes her head in response. *Yumiko: I don't think so, I think Reiga was the only other one to receive special initiation into the NOS because of his father. *Myri: Even better, I get the same initiation as Sorairo-san! I believe the Marshal's words, he's going to pave the way for the better future. Yumiko giggles as they continue to make their way across. *Yumiko: Maybe Myri, maybe. Myri and Yumiko continue their chatter, wind gently lifting their outfits. As they leave the path, the tile shifts to dried out soil and rocks, as a cliff brings the horizon in view. Something about its beauty was bittersweet, but Myri couldn't find out why. A young man lay quietly against one of the formations of rocks with a perfect view of the sky—as one of the few with crimson hair, it was hard to mistake him. *Yumiko: Hey isn't that Lieutenant Sorairo? *Myri: It is, I thought he'd be enjoying his win today. I'm going to go say my congrats. *Yumiko: You just want a reason to talk to him. Yumiko adds in leaning forward slightly with a smirk. *Myri: N-no...I just respect him. *Yumiko: Alright, alright. Anyway, I better get on the transport to home. You should get back to Kagusutchi soon to. Please be careful though, I hear a lot is going on there. Yumiko has a slight laugh, however it was clear enough she was concerned for her being in Kagusutchi during all the events concerning Nex and the war. *Myri: I'll be alright Yumiko, see you later! Hearing her friend's energetic reply Yumiko sighs and begins to head out. Myri raises her hand into a few quick waves Yumiko's white tail bobbing further and further away. Myri drops her hand and then turns and heads over with quick steps to speak with Reiga. *Myri: Hello Reiga, that was a great match you had back there! Myri's voice, light as a feather, comes as shock to the young man. Reiga's eyes pop open to make out the giddy smile and innocent two tonned eyes of a girl looking at him from above. He opens his mouth into a surprised gasp. *Reiga: Whoa--! Who? Why did you sneak up on me like that? *Myri: I'm Myri Kukiyona, sorry if I startled you. *Reiga: Myri...Kukiyona...? Wait you're that girl I saw in the battle observatory earlier today. (I still feel like something is different with her...but...) *Myri: Sorairo-san, why are you staring like that? Is something wrong? Reiga shifts from his position, he fixes his collar of the white jacket and then looks at Myri with curious eyes. The moment she asks the question, he quickly snaps to and shakes his head with a small smile, belying his own thoughts yet silencing them all the same. *Reiga: No, no, sorry. I was just thinking about something was all, anyway can I help you? *Myri: Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you on defeating the Brigadier your very first try. *Reiga: Of course...I came here to get away from all that you realize. Reiga remarks with a tone to match his smile melting to a frown. He makes a huff and props himself against the large stone, turning his gaze to the pastel evening sky. *Myri: Get away? *Reiga: I don't exactly like all the attention, and I detest fighting. *Myri: For someone so strong I never would have guessed. But, I don't blame you for that. I don't want to hurt anyone either, violence only begets more violence after all. That's why I hope the wars between the NOS and LSZ will come to an end soon. *Reiga: Yeah that'd be nice wouldn't it? People like the Brigadier live to fight, and a lot of the others seem to enjoy the concept of being the ones on top, the strongest in the nations. But none of that matters to me, I just wish the world was peaceful. Childish, naive even huh? Reiga mentions, half expecting Myri to laugh at him for having such a child's dream and wish. However the reply he gets is completely unexpected. *Myri: Mm-mm, I would wish the same. I don't think I could fight anyone... *Reiga: You're a strange one. Here I thought I was the only one who hated fighting, but I was meaning to ask you-- *???: There you are...I went all the way to the observatory and you were already gone. A mature girl's voice interrupts the two, the tapping of her heel against the soil signaling her approach. The slim built woman stopped a bit from them with her hand placed squarely on her hip and her violet hair flipped to the side a bit. The black and violet uniform fit her tightly and exposed her chest only slightly. Reiga recognized her straight away and Myri fell silent upon seeing her. *Reiga: Lt. Colonel Mysteria...were you looking for me? *Mysteria: I wanted to see your match, you're expected to do great things and it sounds like you preformed astoundingly. I'm going to pretend you didn't say "I hate fighting". *Reiga: ...Right...sorry... *Mysteria: I'm leaving to Kagusutchi through the express transfer. I've been deployed by the Marshal. *Reiga: You to huh... *Mysteria: I need to catch up to Nex before he runs off again, he's been sighted by a group in Kagusutchi's lower area. Myri, I would head home if I were you. *Reiga: Nex is really there? Crap... *Myri: I-I'm sorry, I do need to get going, I lost track of the time... As Myri nervously replies, she shivers from the cold touch of air. The warmth of the sun completely gone and gave way to frozen night. Mysteria's eyes go down to the small device in her pocket, she sneaks a look at the data scan for Myri. It simply said access denied, there didn't seem to be an SEF file on her. *Mysteria: Yeah...he is. So I'm going after him tonight...(That's...odd...I've never seen it not be able to access the data of a soul in our records. Wonder if its classified...no, because it would say so...) Sorry Reiga, maybe we can chat another time when we're not on duty? *Reiga: Uh...sure...? But why do you have to go right no— Mysteria's attitude shifts as she locates something on her display concerning Nex's location, and hurries off without another word, sprinting past him before Reiga could finish his question. *Reiga: H-hey! ...I never get to finish...man, she sure burned off fast... Myri gives a final smile and a small laugh to follow before walking away. Reiga simply blinked feeling lost about the two visiting him. He gives a heavy sigh and rubs the side of his head before he decides to head back home as well. -- Kagusutchi, 11:00pm Lower levels, Area 3 Several hours pass by and Nex is still sound asleep on Rau's couch, the older beastkin still wide awake as he stares deeply at the letter left by his father to Morkuv. *Rau: (I sure wish I knew what happened back there dad...) You were certainly tired weren't you kid... Nex doesn't budge, not like Rau expected a response. Nex seemed about as human as it got, sleeping like a log, only twitching on occasion. Rau notes the sapphire locket around his neck. Rau smiles, having been touched seeing it. After all what kind of a heartless monster went around with a locket around their neck? However soon thumping noises on his door causes his ears to pin up, and he looks toward it which causes his smile to fade into a slight frown. *Rau: (Here they come...) ---- "Soul Devotion":The road ahead is one of dark desire:Destruction and sin you've tread:Repeating Spiral of emotion, when does darkness release your soul:You've been damned, how do you still survive:The pressure continues to rise, its too late, there is no way around it:you have seen it all once too many times:in the end will you give up the fight, despair inescapable:Losing hope, you live in the world of their lies and you can't wake up :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in the blue light :Are you dead inside :Where is the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in the blue light of your soul somehow survives :You struggle in despair, nightmare of lies, you must help them realize :Its a rule, what you live by and die for :Its wild a taste of freedom you can't deny :even if you know the price for power was certain :Was your damnation justified :There is so much you have to live for :never change who you are :there is no one that can hold you :your blue light untouchable :Edge of your truth and their lies :you must remember :You don't want to know what you are :Don't run yourself into hatred :Around you is the answer to success :Where does their devotion lye :How does their hope survive :You can't walk away from destiny :You will never give in :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in your blue light :Hope keeps your soul true :They are the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in that blue light is still alive ----(Reiga) Today's the day, looks like we're getting our missions and heading out; but I wonder why the Lt. Colonel ran off like that?(Nex) Chasing me you idiot. Is it too much to ask for some rest? Sequence is pissing me off, I don't have time for their crap, all these people coming to Kagusutchi can't possibly all be after me can they? Either way, gotta get my ass in gear and find that girl before those Sequence bastards catch onto me any further...!(Reiga) Don't call me an idiot, you haven't even met me! ...Next time on Control--(Nex) Next time in Control Sequence: The Colder Sides of Choice, Purity and Sin (Reiga) *Sighs* Why do I bother... Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Control Sequence Transcript Category:Transcript Category:TheKeyofTwilight